This invention relates to protective cover devices for tubular members. More particularly, the invention relates to the protection of an external surface portion of a tubular member, as for example an exposed bearing surface of a universal joint component for safe transport.
Numerous prior art protective cover devices have been suggested and tried with varying degrees of success. However, many of such devices have afforded inadequate protection of the surfaces involved, or have been too expensive for practical use. Also, some of the protective devices have been easily removed or bumped away from the tubular member during the shipment or handling of the member. Obviously, when such a device separates from the member, the member becomes subjected to the nicks, burrs, and scratches which the protection was intended to avoid.